S.S. Drake
The S.S. Drake (ドレイク), simply referred to as the Drake 'by the Koppaites, is the main ship in ''Pikmin 3. It was built by Alph's grandfatherhttp://pikmin3.nintendo.com/story/, and was named after him. Much like the other ships from the Pikmin series, it serves as the main storage unit for all the gathered objects found by the captains. Its other purpose is to transport the captains from place to place. Charlie is its captain and Alph is its engineer. Appearance The Drake is very different from the ships in Pikmin and ''Pikmin 2 ''in design, as it appears to be more technologically advanced. The cockpit is also different in that it is capable of holding more people, and may also be used as an access hatch. The Drake has a base from which four legs protrude, containing green lights, a hydraulics system and several other hidden mechanisms. Directly on top of the base is a round body, featuring red lights and several other unique characteristics. It holds the three captains, has a long antenna attached to the top, and harbors a small satellite from which a blue beam emanates to help collect and analyze objects. It appears to have a world map on the back side. Background Soon after the discovery of PNF-404, the Drake was designed and built by Alph's grandfather exclusively for the hero's mission.Reference needed. It then picks up Alph, Brittany, and Captain Charlie before initiating warp-drive. As they arrive at PNF-404, something goes wrong as the Drake attempts to enter the atmosphere, and it ejects the three occupants onto the planet below, who all land on different locations on the planet's surface. During the crash, the Drake loses an important mechanism, the ''Cosmic-drive Key.''' Charlie awakes in a snowy world, where he discovers Yellow Pikmin. However, his side of the story is cut short as he is soon abducted by the Vehemoth Phosbat. After landing in a pool of water, Alph regains conciousness to see a damaged the Drake overhead, struggling to land safely. The sight startles him enough to wake him up fully, and he begins exploration of the surrounding area alone. Eventually, he comes across the Red Pikmin and their Onion, and using their help, is able to recover his KopPad device and relocate the Drake, which was able to land safely. Quotes |} Trivia *It is speculated that the S.S. Drake is named after the canceled "Character D" that was supposed to appear in the game. Seeing as Alph was Character A, Brittany was Character B, and Charlie was Character C, it's possibly Drake was the name for Character D, but the name was moved to a ship as a reference. *At the end of the day in Pikmin 3, before entering the S.S. Drake, one of the captains looks to the others, giving him/her a nod, signaling them to know they are good to go. *When the captains get separated, at the beginning of the game, the ship makes the same laughing sound as the dog in Duck Hunt. In ''Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U The Drake appears in the background of the Wii U Pikmin-themed stage, Garden of Hope. It doesn't appear to have any other function on the stage, however. It is in the spot where a Waddlepus and a Burgeoning Spiderwort are in Pikmin 3. Gallery P3Ship.jpg|The Drake analyzing fruit. ZlCfzR2utvYBkktPHX.jpg|The S.S. Drake analyzing a Burgeoning Spiderwort berry QJPtLgf.jpg|The Drake in a landing site, along with the Onion. Pikmin3_DrakeLanding.png|A damaged Drake flies past Alph as he awakens. Spanish 12.png|Alph and the Drake. OK....png|The world map GUI in Pikmin 3. CosmicDriveKey.jpg|The Cosmic-drive Key held by Olimar. SSB ss drake.jpg|The S.S. Drake in the'' Pikmin'' stage of Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. DrakeInTundra-Pikmin3.jpg|The S.S. Drake flying low through the Distant Tundra. References Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Koppai Category:Ships